It's Your Birthday!
by LoliMon-san
Summary: Seorang penjahat pun bisa merayakan pesta ulang tahunnya bersama putri angkatnya. [Happy Birthday, Matsunaga Hisahide] (Warning Inside)


**It's Your Birthday!**

 **Disclaimer : CAPCOM**

 **Story by : Fujo Kampret**

 **Char : Matsunaga Hisahide, OC**

 **Genre : Family, Parody.**

 **Warning : OOC, OC typo.**

* * *

Sudah seminggu lebih Matsunaga Hisahide berkunjung ke Istana Muromachi, ada urusan sangat penting bersama sang Shogun, Ashikaga Yoshiteru. Meninggalkan seorang gadis bernama Kohina Chiyo yang sedari tadi luntang-lantung dan guling-guling tak jelas.

"Matsunaga- _sama_..." gumam gadis berusia 12 tahun, berambut ombre putih-ungu bergelombang ini lirih. "Matsunaga- _sama_ suka kue rasa apa?! Katanya hari ini dia pulang, tapi aku belum membuat kue!" teriaknya super kencang. Membuat prajurit yang dikenal _Miyoshi Death Trio_ tersedak gorengan saat ngopi, saking kagetnya.

29 Mei. _Yups_ , hari ini ulang tahun ayah angkat Chiyo. Dia kebingungan memilih rasa kue, takutnya Matsunaga tak mau memakan kuenya karena salah memilih rasa kue. Kalau masalah hadiah, dia sudah meyiapkannya jauh-jauh hari. Coba saja di sini ada Fuuma, gadis ini pasti akan meminta bantuan ke ninja itu. Meski begitu, Chiyo tetap membuat kue racikannya.

Daripada capek sendiri, gadis bermata hijau _tosca_ ini menyuruh ketiga prajurit kompak setiap saat itu untuk membantunya.

"Adonannya harus sempurna, ya!" suruh Chiyo pada salah satu prajurit. "Awas saja kalau kalian memasukan racun ke adonannya! Aku tak akan segan membunuh kalian!" ancam gadis itu galak.

Ancamannya sih tak terlalu menakutkan, ketiga pria ini pura-pura bergidik ngeri, sebenarnya mereka gemas kalau Chiyo marah. Apalagi dengan pipinya yang cabi dikembungkan, terlihat sangat lucu dan manis.

Langit biru tergantikan oleh warna oranye yang menenangkan mata. Si gadis selesai membuat kue, yang ujung-ujungnya dia hanya buat _blackforest_ , dia pun menghiasnya. " _Yosh_! Sudah jadi!" serunya. "Aku harap Matsunaga- _sama_ selamat saat di perjalanan. Ah, pasti Fuuma bisa melindunginya," ujarnya kemudian. Sekarang tinggal menunggu kepulangan ayahnya.

Chiyo setia menunggu, posisinya tak berubah, duduk dekat meja yang menghadap pintu, mengharapkan kedatangannya. Saking lamanya menanti, dia sampai ketiduran. Kimono merahnya sedikit berantakan.

.

.

.

Masih di suasana sore hari, tampak seorang pria berarmor hitam putih, disambut oleh para prajurit dari kepulangannya. Matsunaga turun dari kudanya kemudian berjalan tenang menuju kastil. Dia tidak sendirian, di sebelahnya ada pria yang ikut dengannya.

"Kau memang Shogun keras kepala. Seharusnya kau diam saja di istanamu, Ashikaga," kata Matsunaga, wajahnya tak berubah semenjak perjalanan tadi. Datar.

"Hahaha! Ayolah, aku ingin bertemu dengan putrimu yaitu Chiyo- _chan_ ," balas Yoshiteru tersenyum lebar. "Setelah bertarung sengit saat bersamanya, aku makin rindu pada anak manis itu."

"Ho, setelah bertemu putri angkatku, kau mau melawannya?" tanya Matsunaga.

Yoshiteru menyilangkan tangan lalu menjawab, "Urusan itu nanti saja. Sekarang kan hari spesial, aku tak ingin merusak momen ini."

"Terserahmu saja," ketus Matsunaga. Lingkungan kastil sunyi, daimyo Yamato ini sedikit mengernyitkan alis dan memeriksa keadaan sekitar.

"Mencari Chiyo-chan, ya?" tebak sang Shogun tiba-tiba.

"Hm. Tidak biasanya." Matsunaga menyentuh dagu.

"Eh?"

"Setiap aku pulang dari manapun, dia pasti akan menyambutku dengan teriakannya yang melengking."

"Dia pasti lucu," celetuk Yoshiteru dibarengi tawanya.

Matsunaga jadi agak risih kalau berbicara tentang putrinya pada Shogun ini. Mereka kini sudah di dalam kastil, tapi Matsunaga belum menemukan Chiyo.

"Dimana dia, Fuuma?" tanya Matsunaga ke ninjanya tersebut yang sedari tadi mengikuti mereka dari jauh.

Fuuma menunjuk ke arah ruang tamu. Matsunaga berbegas ke tempat itu, diikuti Fuuma dan Yoshiteru di belakang.

 **Sraak**

Pintu digeser oleh Matsunaga, di depannya tertampang putri angkatnya yang tertidur pulas. Pandangannya beralih ke arah kue berhias krim dan ceri di meja.

"Kenapa lagi dia?" Matsunaga mendekati Chiyo.

"Hey, Hisahide. Putrimu ternyata sudah menanti kepulanganmu sedari tadi. Dan lihat kue itu." Yoshiteru mengarahkan jarinya ke makanan tersebut. "Dia terlihat berusaha keras membuatnya," lanjutnya tersenyum bangga.

"Tak perlu sampai seperti ini juga," timpal Matsunaga, mengangkat tubuh gadis berbalut kimono merah itu.

"Uuhh..." dari suara obrolan mereka, Chiyo terusik dan terbangun. "Matsunaga- _sama_...Eh?"

"Bangun rupanya," kata Matsunaga datar.

Mata gadis itu terbuka lebar, "MATSUNAGA- _SAMA_! UWWEEEHH! TERNYATA SUDAH PULANG! KENAPA LAMA SEKALI?!" Chiyo begitu histeris dan menjerit. Dia pun bertanya, "Matsunaga- _sama_ tidak apa-apa? Tidak terluka? Tidak beli _gunpowder_ berlebihan, 'kan? Tidak kesal pas dikacangin Fuuma, 'kan? Tidak cari istri di setiap tikungan, 'kaaann!?"

Matsunaga, Fuuma serta Yoshiteru cengo atas pertanyaan yang bertubi-tubi dari Chiyo. Sungguh absurd. Sang tuan rumah menurunkan kembali Chiyo ke lantai. Begitu memalukan, ditambah pertanyaan itu didengar langsung oleh sang Shogun. "Ya. Aku baik-baik saja," jawabnya singkat.

"Aku baru tahu kalau kau suka beli gunpowder berlebihan, hahaha!" ujar Yoshiteru dengan tawa ciri khasnya.

Chiyo menengok ke sumber suara, "UWWAAHH! SHOGUN- _SAMA_ , SEDANG APA DI SINI?!" lagi, histerisnya kumat.

"Hahaha! Aku merindukanmu, Chiyo- _chan_!" jawabnya lantang.

"Wah~ yang jauh saja rindu padaku. Tapi kok yang dekat nggak, ya?" sindir Chiyo.

"Jangan berpikir seperti itu, Chiyo- _chan_. Dia itu hanya malu mengungkapkannya saja, hahaha!" Yoshiteru ikut-ikutan menyindir Hisahide.

"Ooh, begitu ya~ hihihi."

"Hey!" sahut Matsunaga, "Kalian berdua berisik sekali!" bentaknya.

"Kau tak boleh marah seperti itu, Hisahide. Ini hari spesialmu, 'kan?" respon Yoshiteru kalem.

Gadis berambut ombre itu teringat sesuatu, "Ah, Matsunaga-sama!" panggilnya.

"Apa?" datarnya.

"Sebelum itu...Shogun-sama, Fuuma mari berkumpul," ajak Chiyo. Yoshiteru dan ninja itu ikut bergabung bersamanya.

Chiyo tersenyum cerah, dia pun mulai bersuara lagi, " _Otanjoubi omedetou, otou-sama_ ," ucapnya sembari memeluk erat Matsunaga.

"Selamat ulang tahun, sahabatku!" ujar Yoshiteru lantang.

Fuuma hanya membungkuk memberi hormat sebagai ucapan ulang tahunnya.

Putrinya masih mendekap erat penuh kasih sayang. Matsunaga refleks membalas pelukannya juga mencium puncak kepala Chiyo singkat. Meski dikenal jahat, jiwa seorang ayah masih melekat dalam dirinya. "Terima kasih," kata Matsunaga.

"Oh ya, kuenya!" Chiyo melepas pelukan lalu memotong kue. "Ayah, maaf kalau kuenya terkesan biasa saja. Dan aku benar-benar belum tahu rasa kesukaan ayah."

"Aku tak terlalu memikirkan rasa, sih," respon Matsunaga.

"Tapi kuharap ayah suka," ucap Chiyo pelan.

"Biar kucoba kue buatanmu." Matsunaga memakan sesendok kue yang sudah dipotong putrinya.

"Ba-bagaimana rasanya, ayah?" tanya si gadis gugup.

Tangan kanan Matsunaga mendarat ke arah kepala Chiyo.

 _'Uuhh...pasti dijitak karena tidak enak...'_ batin Chiyo.

Yang Matsunaga lakukan adalah mengusap-usap kepala Chiyo. "Kerja yang bagus," pujinya.

"Eh? Ayah...suka?"

"Ya."

"Uuuwwaahhh! Usahaku tak sia-sia~. Yeeayy!" riang Chiyo sangat bahagia. Mata hijau toscanya berbinar. "Ah, Shogun- _sama_ juga harus coba. Kamu juga, Fuuma!" Chiyo membagikan potongan kue pada mereka berdua.

Yoshiteru memuji kue hasil racikan Chiyo. Dalam hatinya, dia jadi ingin mengadopsi Chiyo sebagai putrinya. Namun, derajatnya yang tinggi di negeri ini meruntuhkan niatnya.

Kastil yang sehari-harinya sunyi dan sepi menjadi ramai dan berwarna karena kehadiran gadis manis ini. Dan hari ini juga adalah hari yang paling berwarna dalam hidup seorang Matsunaga Hisahide.

 **-FIN-**

* * *

A/N : uuwwwooohhh! HAPPY BIRTHDAY THE BADASS VILLAIN ALIAS MATSUNAGA-SAMA! *tiup terompet* aahh, gomen kalo pendek :"3

bingung mau ngebacot apa lagi *seneng overload(?)*. pokoknya terima kasih buat yang sudah baca. Review berisi kritik serta saran saya terima dengan senang hati.

See you~


End file.
